CYSSAN
by sei heichou
Summary: "Hanya dirimu saja yang membuatku hilang kendali. Hanya kau yang membuatku lupa diri. Dan hanya ini—yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti." NashAka / Nash Gold Jr. - Seijuurou Akashi / For Alenta93.


**Chuc mung sinh nhat vui ve, Alenta93.**

* * *

Tidak. Nash sehat-sehat saja. Nash menolak ketika Taiga berkata bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Nash baik-baik saja. Nash tidak menderita apa-apa. Ia hanya sedikit—tidak lagi mengenal siapa dirinya.

Tidak setiap saat. Hanya ketika pemuda itu berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Hanya ketika pemuda itu ada di dekatnya. Hanya ketika pemuda itu ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. _Hanya sosok itu_.

* * *

 ** _CYSSAN_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Nash Gold, Seijuurou Akashi, Taiga Kagami_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous, fast-paced, too much lips-scene(?), kissing here and there._**

* * *

 ** _"Ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan emosi, juga dirinya sendiri."_**

* * *

.

"Hai, Nash."

Ia memilih tidak menggubris sapaan ringan itu.

"Nash?"

Tepukan pelan menghampiri pundaknya.

 _'Sudah duduk saja di tempatmu lalu diam, sialan!'_

Bukan suaranya yang keluar, tapi hatinya saja yang bisa berteriak.

"Nash?"

Sudah cukup habis kesabaran Nash. Satu gebrakan di meja membuat seisi ruang kelas terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arahnya. Nash tidak peduli tatapan heran teman-temannya yang seakan-akan bertanya 'ada apa dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba melempar amarah pada sahabat—begitulah orang-orang menyebut hubungan mereka'. Sekarang Nash beranjak dari duduknya, memandang ke arah buku statistika yang terbuka di atas mejanya. Punggungnya naik turun mengatur emosi. Setelah menghelas nafas panjang, Nash menoleh pada pemuda yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya tanpa memandang ke arah matanya.

"Kau—duduklah di belakang sana, di depan, atau terserah, asal kau tidak berada di dekatku."

Telunjuk Nash mengarah jauh pada satu bangku di ujung kelas. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak diikuti tatapan pemuda pendek yang diberinya perintah. Ia masih menatap Nash dengan heran.

"Kau marah padaku, Nash?"

"Tidak."

Suara Nash merendah, tapi masih tetap ada sedikit amarah di sana—sepertinya.

"Masih bisa mengelak? Seisi kelas tahu kau baru saja membentakku, Nash. Bahkan kau tidak berani menatap—"

"Diam dan cari tempat dudukmu, Seijuurou Akashi."

Nash masih tak berani menatap mata pemuda itu. Nash tidak mau memandang iris delima yang penuh jebakan rahasia itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan akal sehat jika sampai terjatuh. Nash Gold takut.

 _Ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan emosi, juga dirinya sendiri._ Tidak saat ini dan di tempat ini.

* * *

.

Berjalan cepat pun tak berguna. Melangkah lebih lebar juga percuma. Pada akhirnya Nash hanya menggerutu saja. Mengapa pemuda itu masih mengikutinya? Mengapa pemuda itu harus berjalan di belakangnya? Mengapa pemuda itu tetap berusaha menyamai langkahnya? Mengapa—

"Jalanmu cepat sekali, Nash. Kau terburu-buru?"

Sial.

 _'Aku tidak ingin berbicara padamu sekarang, dan kalau bisa—seterusnya ,bahkan selamanya.'_

"Nash?"

Baiklah, suara yang berulang kali memanggil namanya terdengar semakin menyebalkan. Nash berada di ujung batas kesabarannya dan ia akan selesaikan sekarang. Langkah cepat dan lebar berhenti saat itu juga, membuat pemuda kecil di belakang menabrak tubuhnya begitu saja. Kepala merah dan punggung lebar saling berbenturan, tidak keras tapi cukup membuat Nash sedikit limbung ke depan dan mulai—kehilangan akal pikiran.

 _'Hentikan!'_

Nash berbalik ke belakang sambil menahan satu perasan aneh yang meronta ingin keluar saat mendapati Seijuurou benar-benar ada di dekatnya. Sekarang Seijuurou ada di depan matanya. Seijuurou ada dalam jangkauannya. Dan ketika fokusnya benar-benar beralih pada sepasang bola mata serupa batuan rubi, saat itu juga Nash gagal mengendalikan keinginannya. Hasratnya meledak, pecah, lalu meluap.

"Seijuurou."

"Hm?"

Seijurou masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Meskipun Nash paham, di sana pasti ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar atas apa yang sedari tadi terjadi di antara mereka—dirinya dan Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku tidak ingin kau berada di dekatku lagi?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Nash mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baiklah. ia lupa bahwa pemuda di depannya ini selevel dengan dirinya hampir dalam segalanya. Kecerdasan, ketenaran, keras kepala, harga diri bahkan keangkuhannya. Mereka sama.

"Karena aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan memberitahuku. Apa aku salah, Nash?"

"Tidak. Dan untuk kali ini, aku yakin kau akan menyesali rasa ingin tahumu, Seijuurou."

Genggaman Nash berada di pergelangan tangan Seijuurou, lalu menarik pemuda bersurai merah itu hingga mengikuti langkah kakinya. Seijuurou menurut saja, tak menolak, apalagi memberontak. Sekalipun pada akhirnya, Seijuurou tahu Nash membawanya ke sebuah tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun di sana, kecuali mereka berdua, di halaman belakang sebuah gudang di kampusnya. Bahkan Seijuurou tetap diam ketika tubuhnya di kunci diantara kedua lengan Nash dan terhimpit diantar tembok dan tubuh besar di hadapannya. Namun ia tetap berani menatap mata sebiru langit milik Nash yang tengah memandangnya nanar.

"Kalau kau ingin melarikan diri, sekarang saatnya, Seijuurou."

"Dan membuang jawaban yang akan kudapatkan sebentar lagi? Jangan bercanda, Nash."

"Aku—tidak—bercanda."

Suara rendah menggema di telinga Seijuurou. Dan detik itu juga Nash menghapus jarak antara Seijuurou dan dirinya, mengabaikan siapa mereka, tidak peduli hubungan dekat keduanya, dan melupakan tembok kokoh yang berusaha dibangunnya. Ia memuaskan nafsunya, menjamah bibir Seijuurou dengan bibirnya, mengecap rasa yang hanya bisa dinikmati olehnya, dan memiliki Seijuurou hanya untuk dirinya.

"Nash?"

Seijuurou mendesah pelan disela-sela penyatuan mereka, berbisik tepat di depan bibir Nash hingga terpaan nafas yang memanas menghampiri wajah pemuda yang lebih besar. Dan sialnya, keinginan Nash tidak berhenti begitu saja, tapi semakin menggila. Berikutnya, ia kembali membawa Seijuurou dalam kecupan. Lebih lama, lebih dalam. Sampai-sampai Nash tidak mau melepasnya, tidak jika ia lupa mereka butuh bernafas. Saat bibir berpisah, tangan Nash berpindah tempat, dari dinding di belakang Seijuurou ke arah bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil, mengusap gumpalan daging yang memerah karena perbuatannya.

 _'Sial. Aku menginginkannya lagi.'_

"Jadi?"

Seijuurou masih sempat menagih jawaban ketika nafasnya sendiri masih terengah.

"Kau membuatku gila, Sei."

Bola mata Seijuurou melebar. Apa? Nash baru saja berkata sesuatu, bukan?

"Hanya kau, Seijuurou."

"Aku?"

"Hanya dirimu saja yang membuatku hilang kendali. Hanya kau yang membuatku lupa diri. Dan hanya ini—"

Lagi-lagi ibu jari Nash mengusap bibir Seijuurou, lalu turun ke arah dagu dan mengangkatnya hingga Seijuurou dipaksa mendongak kembali. Selanjutnya, pagutan lain diberikan Nash untuk Seijuurou. Tidak lama, tapi berulang-ulang.

"—yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti."

Seijuurou terkejut sambil menata pikirannya yang masih berkabut. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia memahami sesuatu, lalu lengkungan samar membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Kalau begitu, level kita tetap sama, Nash."

Dahi Nash mengerut, tapi tak lama kemudian matanya membulat sempurna ketika kedua tangan Seijuurou mulai menarik kerah bajunya dan membuat wajah mereka kembali mendekat.

"Hanya saja, aku bisa sedikit lebih sabar, sedangkan kau cepat gusar. Aku tidak mudah terbawa emosi, dan kau begitu gampang depresi."

 **.**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy birthday, Natha. I'm sorry if this is disgusting, hahaha. Let's sail with our precious ship. Salam lakban! (yang sekarang emang kudu dilakban gara2 Nash maen kissu Sei seenak jidat, ah—gaplek!)**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Kau gila, Nash!"_

 _"Taiga, berhenti mengataiku gila atau kau ingin kuhajar sampai mati."_

 _Taiga mengusap wajah gusar, lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar._

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menganggapmu gila ketika kau baru saja berkata bahwa Seijuurou Akashi, yang sejak dulu kau anggap teman atau apalah itu, membuatmu tidak waras karena kau terus-terusan ingin—astaga bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya. Kau—ingin—berciuman—dengan—pemuda—itu, Nash Gold Jr. yang terhormat."_

 _Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Taiga dengan nada serendah mungkin, tapi cukup membuat Nash mendengarnya._

 _"_ Basorexia _."_

 _Nash menoleh dan melempar pandangan heran pada Taiga._

 _"Keinginan—nafsu yang meluap-luap untuk mencium seseorang. Begitulah mereka menyebutnya._ Dan Nash—kau adalah salah satunya."

* * *

 ** _Basorexia: the overwhelming desire to kiss_**


End file.
